1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to an exercising handgrip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising handgrip comprises a torsion spring having two protruding ends and two handles mounted on the two protruding ends of the torsion spring. In operation, when a user's one hand holds and applies a force on the two handles to compress the torsion spring, the two handles are pressed toward each other, and when the force applied on the two handles us released, the two handles are pulled outward relative to each other by the restoring force of the torsion spring. Thus, the user has to apply a larger force to overcome the elastic force of the torsion spring so as to achieve an exercising effect of training the user's hands. However, the damping force of the torsion spring is fixed and cannot be adjusted freely according to the user's requirement so that when the user wishes to change the damping force of the torsion spring, he/she needs to prepare exercising handgrips of different damping forces, thereby increasing the costs and causing inconvenience in storage of the exercising handgrips.